Star-Lord (MCU)
Star-Lord, the Legendary Outlaw also known by his real name,' Peter Quill', was a Terran from Earth who was abducted by the alien Yondu after his mother's death. Raised as a member of the Ravagers, Peter Quill found himself wrapped up in an adventure to claim The Orb, an ancient device that was secretly one of the Infinity Stones, which Ronan the Accuser was attempting to claim while working alongside Thanos. In order to save the Nova Corps' homeplanet of Xandar from the insanity of Ronan, Star-Lord convinced a team of unlikely allies; Drax, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, to join him as the Guardians of the Galaxy, saving the people of Xandar and then venturing off through the universe, fighting crime and getting into adventures inside Quill's personal spaceship, The Milano. 5" Scale Galactic Battlers- Quick-Draw Blasters Star-Lord (2014) Part of the less expensive, roughly 5" scale kid-focused Galactic Battlers toylines with softer sculpts and significantly reduced articulation, the Quick-Draw Blasters Star-Lord figure is based on the costume worn by Star-Lord for the first half of the film, with a long red trenchcoat. He has two action features built into the figure- his helmet can flip up, revealing Peter Quill's face, or flip it down to show his battle mask, and when you squeeze Star-Lord's legs, his arms flip up automatically, pointing the Quad-Blasters molded into his hands at his theoretical enemies, hence rthe "Quick-Draw Blasters" name. 6" Scale Marvel Legends Infinite Series- Star-Lord (2014) Star-Lord's Marvel Legends figure is based on the first costume worn by Star-Lord in the Guardians of the Galaxy film- a long red leather trenchcoat, signature of the Ravagers, with a mask and exposed hair. Star-Lord came with significantly more accessories than the rest of the figures in the Marvel Legends Guardians of the Galaxy Infinite Series- he has a removable backpack satchel, two quad-blasters, The Orb, a Sony Walkman player with headphones, and an unmasked alternate head that can snap on and off to interchange with the helmeted head. Like each figure in the series, he comes with a piece of the Groot Build-A-Figure, Groot's right arm. Super Hero Mashers- Star-Lord (2015) Star-Lord was released as part of the early 2015 assortment of Super Hero Mashers, the line of softer sculpted, lesser articulated, simplified toyline meant for younger audiences built around the gimmick of being able to break the figure apart into various pieces and swap out limbs, heads and accessories with any other figure in the Super Hero Mashes series, as well as the other Mashers properties like Transformers, Star Wars or Jurassic World. Star-Lord is based on his appearance in the second half of the film after escaping The Kyln, with the shorter coat. He has a unique head sculpt and jacketed torso, but with repainted standard male hero masher limbs. He also includes an oversized, orange version of the Quad-Blaster. 12" Scale Titan Heroes Star-Lord (2014) Part of the $10 budget series of limited articulation, weak sculpted and painted Titan Heroes toyline from Hasbro, the Titan Heroes Star-Lord comes with a single removable Quad Blaster, and has five points of articulation, moving at the head, both shoulders and both hips. Guardians of the Galaxy Battle FX Star-Lord (2014) Part of the Guardians of the Galaxy film toyline was a set of electronic, talking figures in the 12" scale- the Battle FX Star-Lord an the Big Blastin' Rocket Raccoon. The Battle FX Star-Lord has limited articulation to accommodate the electronics inside, and comes with two Quad-Blasters and a pair of headphones. Pressing a button on Battle FX Star-Lord has him speak a handful of lines from the movie, quickly double-tapping the button plays music from his cassette player from the film, and holding down the button instead generates action sound effects like blaster shots and explosions. Battle FX Star-Lord retailed for $19.99. Hot Toys Star-Lord (2015) Star-Lord is the first member of the Guardians of the Galaxy to make the transition to the expensive, premium replica Hot Toys series, wearing the long trenchcoat outfit from the first half of the series. Star-Lord is sculpted using digital facial capture technology to supplement the sculpt and create more lifelike looking figures, and comes with a plethora of accessories- two heads, an unmasked head with Chris Pratt's likeness and a masked head with red LED eye lights, five alternate hands including two fists, two hands molded to wield firearms, and a right hand meant to hold the orb, two Quad Blasters, a backpack, a cassette player with headphones, a plasma orb and a display stand. The special edition release of the figure includes The Orb, and a pair of Nova Corps handcuffs. The figure is slated for release in the first quarter of 2015, at a price of $234.99. 2" Scale Guardians of the Galaxy- Star-Lord and Gamora Instead of the traditional Marvel Universe scaled tie-in line for the Movie, Hasbro released a new approximately 2 to 2.5" scaled series of figures, done to both reduced the cost of plastic and to make it easier to create vehicles. The individual figures were released in themed two-packs. Part of the first wave of two-packs featured Star-Lord in his outfit from the second half of the film, a traditional sized red leather jacket and unmasked head, alongside his fellow Guardian, Gamora. The set included one of Star-Lord's Quad Blasters in a translucent, unpainted mold, and a set of other assorted unpainted orange translucent weapons, as well as an oversized rocket launcher with firing rocket action feature. Guardians of the Galaxy- Star-Lord and Ronan Another part of the first wave of 2-to-2.5" scale Guardians of the Galaxy movie figures designed to work with vehicles and playsets, the second Star-Lord pack included the movie's villain, Ronan the Accuser. This mold of Star-Lord is based on his costume from the first half of the movie, like most of the rest of his merchandise, with the long red leather trench coat and mask. This set included a series of random weapons, left unpainted in translucent purple plastic, including the hammer of Ronan, which is oddly seen in Star-Lord's hands in the promotion shots. Star-Lord's own weapon in this two pack is actually the rocket-firing gimmick weapon, the massive blaster designed by Rocket Raccoon for their final battle on Xandar. Guardians of the Galaxy- Milano Starship Star-Lord is included as a bonus figure alongside his personal spaceship, the Milano, as part of the 2" line's spaceship series first wave. This Star-Lord is a repackage of the version that comes in the Gamora 2-pack, but without any of the weapons, gear or accessories, intended solely to sit in the Milano's cockpit. The Milano itself is outfitted with numerous lights, sounds and battle features, including firing missiles. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe